Rapport
by gryffindormischief
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a blissful reunion when she returns from Hogwarts for Christmas.


A/N: this became much more of a thing than I thought. It started as a prompt, but the lead in took much longer than I originally thought :) Hopefully everyone enjoys it!

* * *

Harry had really meant to buy a new broom much sooner. But between Ginny, Teddy, and starting auror training, he'd just lost track of time, until it was December and he realized Ginny would be home for Christmas hols in a few days. By the time it was that late, he figured waiting for the lovely red head to be home wouldn't be a bad thing. Being totally truthful, Harry had begun putting off the purchase because he wanted to go with _Ginny_ and walk through Diagon Alley together. He knew her presence would mean he didn't care about the gawking crowds or pestering journalists who wanted to know 'where his lover Hermione was' or whether Teddy was his and Ginny's secret love child. Never mind that he hadn't been near enough to Ginny for a snog, let alone _other things_ when their alleged tryst had taken place.

None of that mattered though, not when Ginny's strong hand was wrapped around his, and her steady fiery presence was by his side. She had this way of simultaneously defending and comforting him without saying a word, just one steely look toward his unwanted pursuers and they quickly lost their courage.

Needless to say, Harry couldn't wait for her to return, and they had a whole fortnight to be together. Of course they'd have the rest of the family around too, but Harry loved that too. For most of his life, he'd been deprived of the warmth of family, or been immersed in a war that threatened to destroy everything and everyone they loved. But somehow they'd come out alive, not without devastating losses, but they were together now and free to do every day things, like buy a new racing broom.

The morning after Ginny had arrived home by way of the crimson Hogwarts Express, Harry woke early, just as the first rays of sunlight were piercing the cold wintery air. He scrunched his tired eyes together, rubbing the sleep away, before he jolted into a sitting position, _Ginny's home._

Unable to return to Morpheus' waiting arms after recalling who currently slept under the same roof as him after months apart, Harry slipped out from under the covers, his camp bed creaking, and placed his bare feet on the chilled floor. Sucking in a breath at the chilly shock, Harry's green eyes darted over to Ron, who snored along peacefully, apparently unperturbed by the noise that broke the early morning silence.

After grabbing a change of clothes, Harry exited Ron's room, closing the door with a quiet _snick_ and snuck down the stairs to take a warm shower and dress for the day. Following his morning rituals, Harry emerged from the bathroom, clean, dressed, and followed by a cloud of steam, only to bump into a sleep mussed Ginny Weasley, wearing a loosely tied dressing gown and clutching a towel to her side.

She yawned, blinking up at him sleepily, "You're up early."

Harry ruffled his hair, "Er- yeah. Guess I just couldn't sleep."

Eyes sparkling mischievously, Ginny ventured, "Or you were just _too_ excited because you knew a certain someone was here."

"Oh, has Teddy arrived a day early?" Harry volleyed, hoping he successfully tamped down the blush that fought to rise in response to Ginny's shockingly accurate assessment.

With a smirk that indicated he'd been less than successful in his camouflage efforts, Ginny slipped past Harry toward the bathroom; placing a quick kiss on his newly shaved cheek she whispered, "I'm excited too."

Once they'd both eaten a light breakfast and bundled into their coats, scarves, and hats, adding mittens after Mrs. Weasley's predictions about spending Christmas in a feverish haze without the precaution, the couple disappeared into the green flames, emerging into the fairly empty Leaky Cauldron.

Waving to Tom as they passed the bar, Harry and Ginny strode towards the door, stepping out into the wintry sunlight with hands clasped together. Ginny turned her head to face Harry; one eye squinted against the brightness, "Where to first then?"

Harry had intended on making this seem natural, like he hadn't been daydreaming about having Ginny and a shop full of Quidditch supplies all at once for the last fortnight, but despite his best intentions, he blurted, "Iwannagotoqualityquidditchsupplies."

Ginny's face lit up as she giggled into her mittened hand, "I think I heard something about Quidditch in there? Someone wants to buy a broom, eh?"

Grimacing in embarrassment, Harry nodded bashfully, dipping his head and fiddling with his coat buttons. Stepping closer, Ginny released his hand in favor of wrapping her arms around his slim middle, looking up into his face, "Y'know, it's ok right? To ask to do stuff you want to do? I want to make you happy, just like you want me to be happy."

Harry flushed, but let a small smile spread across his face, "Yeah. I want you to be happy."

"Well I am. No classes, Christmas coming up, utterly snoggable boyfriend taking me to look at Quidditch supplies – can't really get any better," Ginny answered, eyes sparking with life.

Smile now full and real, Harry placed a kiss to her already red from the cold nose, "Off we go then."

They spent a good hour browsing the selection of brooms, before they decided on the new Firebolt, which was much like Harry's old one, except with better handling and faster acceleration. The bell hung over the door rang, announcing their exit, and Harry extended his empty hand towards Ginny, "Where to next?"

Ginny answered by tugging Harry down the street, heedless of the crowds that murmured once they recognized him, intent on her unannounced destination. Harry followed along, tucking his broom close to his chest to protect it from the pressing bodies, "Er- Ginny?"

She came to an abrupt halt, causing Harry to bump into her back, and turned, putting her hand on her hip, " _What_?"

"Where are we going?" Harry asked quietly, eyeing eavesdroppers nearby.

"Fortescue's."

Harry turned his face towards the sky, taking in the snowy rooftops, "It's winter."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, stepping close and speaking in a low voice that brooked no arguments, "There is never a wrong time for ice-cream. _Ever_."

After devouring sundaes in the unsurprisingly empty shop – Harry was more surprised it was _open_ – they browsed some nearby shops, picking up a picture book for Teddy and a copy of _Celestina Warbeck's Greatest Hits_ for Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny tucked the package under her arm as they meandered down the darkening cobblestone street, "Mum's going to love it, and Fleur may just hex me."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, starting to answer when snowflakes began fluttering through the chilled air, sticking to their lashes and clothes, "So even now wouldn't be a wrong time for ice-cream?"

After landing a punch on his shoulder, Ginny scoffed at his moan, "Right, I'd still eat it. And don't be such a baby. We both know you're just trying for a sympathy kiss."

"I wouldn't say _no_ ," Harry tried, quirking a brow and tipping his face closer in invitation.

In response, Ginny scooped a handful of snow from a nearby windowsill and smashed it into his face, "Well _I_ would."

"Harsh, Weasley. Harsh."

"Save your tears for Ron. He's the softy," Ginny smirked.

Harry let out a loud laugh, "Yeah, I would if I could distract him from Hermione being home long enough."

Ginny nodded sagely, "I don't know if they've come up for air. Hermione came in pretty late last night…"

With a queasy expression, Harry shook the snow from his packages, "I've found it's best to take no notice of Ron's comings and goings, or of the state of his dress."

"This is one of the times ignorance is truly bliss."

The couple continued their easy chatter, catching up on what they'd missed since the last time they'd seen each other at Hogsmeade in October. Eventually, the arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron, which was now bustling with the early supper crowd and shoppers entering Diagon Alley for their holiday shopping. Ginny grabbed Harry's forearm as they neared the front of the queue for the public floo, "You go through first, run interference and distract Mum. Then I'll come through and slip up the stairs with her gift."

Harry narrowed his eyes, before deciding a chivalrous offer to switch places would likely not be received well, "Ok."

Ginny grinned, "Well done Potter. Glad you fought the impulse."

"How did you-"

"I know everything," Ginny interrupted, prodding him toward the now empty fireplace, "Off you go then."

Spilling into the den, Harry quickly glanced around the room, before noticing Mrs. Weasley sitting in the corner near the wireless, putting the finishing touches on a sweater that, if the initial was anything to go by, was intended for Bill. Looking at his parcels, he strode over, sitting on the nearby ottoman to show off the gift they'd selected for Teddy, keeping an ear out for Ginny's arrival.

Eventually, he heard the floo flare behind him and continued his babble about the charm that could be activated on the colorful pictures, bringing the story to life, hoping the sensory stimulation would distract the matriarch long enough.

Once Ginny's footsteps creaked up the stairs, he breathed a sigh of relief, and Mrs. Weasley tucked her project into her basket, "If you leave that here, I'll wrap it for you."

Harry blinked, pausing before he caught up with her train of thought, "That'd be great. Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

As he stood, Harry grabbed his new broom, "Will you tell Ginny I've gone outside if she asks?"

With a small smile, Mrs. Weasley nodded, summoning her wrapping supplies and settling in for the task at hand, biting her lip as she debated what color ribbon would be best.

Harry turned back, "He's just mastered turning his hair purple if you've got anything to match."

After she pulled out a ream of violet and yellow paper, Harry marched out into the yard, newly fallen snow crunching beneath this boots. He looked up, assessing the weather, and deemed the sky had given up all the flakes it would, at least for a few hours.

First, he considered just waiting for Ginny to emerge, but then he practically felt the broom hum beneath his fingers, begging to be ridden. Straddling the wood, Harry launched himself upwards, tears streaming from his eyes at the speed. He spent the next few minutes putting the broom through its paces; wind whistling past his ears and chapping his cheeks. Eventually, he slowed, high above the Burrow, taking in the vast landscape, coated in a thick blanket of frosty white.

Tilting forward in a deep dive, he pulled up at the last second, the toes of his boots leaving small tracks in the snow. Squinting towards the door, he noted Ginny hadn't come downstairs yet and hatched a plan to pick her up at her second floor window. Energized with purpose, he swooped to the small window, the sill stacked with snow, and leaned towards the glass, raising his fist to rap on the wood.

Pausing before his knuckles made contact, he peered inside to ensure she was still inside, only to be greeted by the sight of his half undressed girlfriend, dancing around in her undershirt, knickers, and Christmas socks, " _Bloody hell_ -"

An unintelligible tune sounded from the wireless while Ginny sang along, bending over to pick out a new jumper, an action which caused Harry's mouth to drop open and his cheeks to color magnificently.

Just as he'd gotten hold of himself enough to drag his eyes away, she shook the wrinkles out of the jumper, _little thief…that's mine._

Mid-chorus, Ginny pulled the warm knit over her head as she was turning around, eyes widening at the sight of Harry in the window.

Harry gaped, frozen in place, mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

 _I'm a dead man._

Face still retaining a pinkish hue, Ginny put her hands on her hips, the over large sweater riding up her thighs, and called out loud enough that he could hear, "Like what you see, eh Potter?"

Harry's blush intensified, "I- just-"

Ginny stepped forward and unlocking and sliding the window up so she could stick her head out, "Don't worry. I won't report you to the DMLE for peeping."

"I-"

Placing her hands on the sill, she leaned out further, "Although I don't blame you for peeping, I am a _glorious_ sight."

Harry shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs and jolt himself back to reality, "I can't believe you stole my sweater."

Ginny ducked back into her room, reaching for the worn hem, "Want it back?"

Eyes widening, Harry nearly yelped, "I'll tell your mum!"

Ginny quirked a fiery brow, "You'd tell mum that you were looking through my window while I was changing and-"

"I told you it was an accident," Harry interrupted gripping the Firebolt tighter.

Releasing the hem, but fingering the loose collar provocatively, Ginny drawled lazily, "Ah yes happy accident that."

Harry bit his lip, "Not really sure how to respond to that without sounding like I find you unattractive."

Sauntering over slowly, accentuating her toned legs so effectively that Harry contemplated the likelihood that she had practiced, Ginny fingered the edge of his broom, " _Do_ you?"

"Uh. Do I what?"

Ginny looked at him through her lashes, an impish smile spreading across her features, "Find me… _attractive_."

Harry let out a sigh, " _Painfully_ so."

Triumph lighting up her features, Ginny stepped backwards, tugging her trousers over her legs, much to Harry's chagrin, "Good. Then that means you'll let me fly your new broom."


End file.
